


Please, Daddy

by britishmycrofts



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmycrofts/pseuds/britishmycrofts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe, as it turns out, has quite the daddy kink, and Patrick's more than willing to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tasty little ask I recieved on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Joe draped his large arms around Patrick as they cuddled in bed, occasionally allowing his hands to wander: touching his hips, tapping on his stomach, running down his thighs. Patrick’s light breathing stopped as Joe’s hand dipped to cup his ass and rub the silky pajama fabric separating Joe and the soft skin underneath. He knew Patrick was waiting for his next move.

Smiling against Patrick’s hair, Joe whispered, “Do you want to, babe?”

Patrick released a shaky breath. “Yes.”

Joe grabbed Patrick’s ass and squeezed, ignoring Patrick’s short squeal of pain as he flipped Patrick over and straddled him. He leaned down to unbutton Patrick’s pajama top.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you cry,” he said roughly, stripping it off Patrick. “And you’re going to be a good boy and take it. Understood?”

Patrick nodded a little too eagerly, satisfying Joe.

No more talking. Joe was tugging Patrick’s pants and boxers off and then his own clothes, throwing them into a pile on the other side of the bed. He buried his head in the crook of Patrick’s neck, kissing and sucking harshly on his pale skin. Joe felt Patrick’s breathing quicken and his fingers wrap around Joe’s curls, tugging slightly as Joe’s calloused fingers traced circles around his hard  
nipples.

“Please, Joe,” Patrick said desperately. “Please.”

 _Fuck, he’s so hot when he pleads,_ Joe thought. He bit at Patrick’s collarbone before retreating and grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Joe ordered as he returned. He watched Patrick roll over and grab the headboard. “That’s good.”

Joe poured a dollop of lube on his hand and coated his dick with it, giving it a few good strokes before positioning himself. He grabbed Patrick’s hips and pushed his hips forward, releasing bated breath as he slid in.

It only took a few slow movements before Joe was thrusting hard, gripping Patrick’s hips and slapping his ass as Patrick made short, half-choked noises each time his prostate was hit. Joe reached forward with a hand, grabbed Patrick’s hair and pulled until Patrick was arching his head back, his mouth hanging open as pleasure overwhelmed his brain.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” Joe gasped. “I hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am, you little boy slut.”

Joe kept thrusting, harder and faster than he was before, angling his thrusts slightly each time. Patrick’s low moans and whimpers turned quickly into choked sobs, mixing with the sound of slaps on the ass and shaking of the bed. Patrick’s cheeks were turning a bright shade of pink.

Joe tightened his grip on Patrick’s hair when he felt himself edging closer to an orgasm. With a shaky breath, he choked out, “Daddy. Call me daddy.”

Patrick released one last sob before he started moaning, “Please, Daddy, please. Oh my god, Daddy, please don’t stop. Fuck me harder, Daddy.”

And holy fuck, Joe felt so turned on. Patrick’s endless pleas of “Daddy” drove him over the edge, and he came inside Patrick, slowing his thrusts and filling him up. Cum spilled out of Patrick’s hole when Joe finally pulled out, and Joe wiped it up with his fingers.

He turned Patrick over and put his cum soaked fingers over his lips. “Suck. I want you to taste me.”

Patrick obediently opened his mouth and sucked the cum off Joe’s fingers. When he was done, Joe wiped his fingers on the sheets and said, “Good boy. Now, you’re still aching to come, aren’t you? Well, Daddy’s not gonna to help you. Daddy’s gonna watch you do it yourself like a big boy. Go on.”

Patrick’s hand inched towards his erection, and Joe sat back, watching as Patrick took his length in his hand. Patrick began stroking himself, a satisfied moan leaving his lips as he picked up speed.

“Talk to me, baby,” Joe said. He started weaving his fingers through Patrick’s hair, feeling the softness and sweat. “Tell me how much you love Daddy.”

Patrick’s breath hitched as he began talking. “I love you so much, Daddy. I love it when you fuck me so hard I can’t breathe. I love when you force me to choke on your cock, Daddy. You’re so fucking hot and I love it when you’re inside me.”

Patrick’s strokes became faster, and he came all over his stomach, a low “Daddy” leaving his lips. Joe swore, Patrick was an excellent performer even in bed.

“You did such a good job, Babyboy,” Joe cooed, pressing a soft kiss on Patrick’s cheek. “Let’s get you all cleaned up.”

Patrick watched through hazy eyes as Joe grabbed a handful of tissues and began wiping the cum off Patrick’s stomach. “Holy shit, that was amazing,” he breathed out.

Joe chuckled. “I think I found  
something else we both like, then.”

“Will there be a next time?”

“There will be a next time.”


End file.
